1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure of full-color LED (Light Emitting Diode) adapted to various LED displays with special light-shadow effects, and more particularly, to a package structure of full-color LED equipped with internal driving mechanism.
2. Related Art
Light plays a significant role for a very long time in human life. Accompanying with the constant progresses of science and technology, LED (Light Emitting Diode) has been invented in 1970s. With the advantages of compact size, long lifetime, low breakage, low power consumption, no heat radiation and no toxic pollution (such as mercury and etc.), comparing with conventional light sources, LED is now broadly utilized in our daily life.
Through the environment/economization policies driven by the governments around the world, LED is well-developed and applied to two major applications including display and illumination functions. Due to plenty of nonstop technology advancements, the conventional single-color LED is gradually unable to satisfy human's visual needs. Consequently, advanced LED products such as bicolor LED and full-color LED are developed afterwards. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view for a package structure of a conventional full-color LED.
To display every color perfectly, the package structure 10 of the conventional full-color LED at least includes a red LED dice 11, a green LED dice 12 and a blue LED dice 13 configured therein, so that the tree primary color lights, red, green and blue lights may be used to mix and generate various colors of light. However, every color light needs different mixing ratio of the tree primary color lights so the full-color LED 10 needs to collocate with externally connected current limiting resistor(s) and driving element(s) and control the mixing ratio of the tree red, green and blue primary color lights.
In the prior art, the full-color LED 10, current limiting resistors 20a˜20c and a driving element 30 is disposed on a printed circuit board (PCB) 40, as shown in FIG. 2, a schematic view for a practical structure of a conventional full-color LED. While multiple PCBs 40 are electrically connected with each other, plus using an operation power and control signals provided by a host to drive the full-color LED, a complete LED display screen is thus integrated by multiple well-arranged full-color LEDs.